orderofrequiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Bloodtear
Darth Bloodtear was the Emperor of the Wrath of Chaos and lead it with an iron fist, for he believed in results via force. He is credited with the formation of the Blood Guard, later influencing the creation of the Order of Requiem's Honor Guard. He abolished almost all of the Dark Council's executive power shortly after the removal of then-'High Councilor Darth Vears', thus making him an absolute monarch with little boundaries. Biography At a younger age, the Dark Lord himself trained heavily-- primarily in the physical aspect. Although he had some knowledge of force powers, he relied on brute force to led the way of he and his followers. Shortly before his middle ages, he joined the Order of Chaos during its final days, serving under then-Dark Councilor Darth Vears. Due to the absence of the Empress Ashlinne herself, a minority of the Order decided to form a new banner to serve under. This led to the creation of the Wrath of Chaos, which ultimately became an extraordinarily successful entity itself-- making it a galactic superpower before its eventual demise. As Emperor After the formation of the Wrath of Chaos, Darth Bloodtear self-proclaimed himself Emperor. But in order to be accepted as the leader, he appeased to the majority of the members by creating a Dark Council that would be headed by a High Councilor: Darth Vears. Towards the middle of his tenure, he was dealt a major blow with the secession of over half the Dark Council and the Grand Moff himself, alongside the Emperor's personal Wrath. High Councilor Vears was considered to be neutral at first, even though he held close ties with the rebels, but opted to remain on as the High Councilor only if the Emperor compromised with his demand of receiving more executive power-- which he begrudgingly complied with. After the Order was at its peak level once again, the Emperor decided to make more public appearances and test his image for the first time since the split in the ranks. Fortunately for him, his display worked and he became reasonably popular-- although veteran members of the Order were quite skeptical. Towards the later portion of his tenure the Emperor took a giant leap forward by ignoring the agreement made by the High Councilor and himself. Although this received major outcry by the Dark Council and the High Councilor himself, the public took little to no notice of it. Shortly after this occurred, Darth Vears was placed on trial for treasonous crimes which mostly included espionage. Although little evidence was provided, the High Councilor was required to vacate his position. This move received backlash by a portion of the public, but those who denounced the proceedings on grounds of corruption were removed from the Order entirely. With this, the recently demoted councilor Vears spoke before a large portion of the Order and also denounced these proceedings as "treasonous in itself" and accused the Emperor of being "the most corrupted person in existence". The most loyal to the throne pushed for the Councilor's complete resignation and the Emperor agreed, thus granting the Emperor complete and total control over the Order. Category:Emperor Category:Character